


Secrets That I Keep

by LindtLuirae



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, gentle rainy afternoon and love declarations, kakasaku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindtLuirae/pseuds/LindtLuirae
Summary: “Everyone thought we’d ruin each other,” she continued with a small chuckle. “Yet … you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 25
Kudos: 131





	Secrets That I Keep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KellersMcKellerton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellersMcKellerton/gifts).



> For sweet KellersMcKellerton who wanted tooth-rotting fluff and a gentle rainy afternoon! Thank you for the constant support! I hope you enjoy this!

“Do you know what’s my favourite thing in the world?” she hummed, fingers twisting in his. 

She laid warm and serene against his side, head pillowed on his arm, listening to the soft pitter-patter of the rain outside. The hazy yellow of the afternoon sun filtered through wisps of grey clouds, painting her profile with a soft glow, dancing in the pink of her hair and the green of her eyes. 

“Mhm?” Kakashi said, eyelids heavy with the tranquillity of a peaceful afternoon spent with the woman he loved. 

“Us,” she told him, as she watched the rain droplets glide down the windowpane. “We’re a one in a million.”

He stared at her, surprised by her strange declaration. “Us?”

“Us,” she confirmed with a small smile on her lips. “The person I am is because of you. The person you are is because of me. I wouldn’t trade us for the world.”

He watched the secret glimmer in her eyes and wished again that he could see the world through her. 

“Everyone thought we’d ruin each other,” she continued with a small chuckle. “Yet … you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

His throat tightened and he found himself wishing for a different thing; wishing that he had the right words to say back to her. He twisted his body towards her, laying his palm on the soft of her stomach. “And you to me,” he told her because she had to know, she had to know that before her, his life had no meaning, and the world was devoid of colour. 

She grinned, letting go of his hand to turn her body to face him. “You know what else is my favourite thing in the world?”

“What?” he smiled. 

“Having you like this,” she told him softly, fitting her palm against his stubbled cheek. “No one else has seen you like this, have they?”

“Only you,” he confirmed, loving and relishing the warmth of her in his arms. 

“That’s right,” her thumb flitted across his cheekbone. “Because you’re mine. And I’m so … so … lucky.”

Kakashi drew her in for a soft kiss hoping his face wasn’t a bright red, “Why are you sweet-talking me?”

“Because I love you, dummy,” Sakura thumbed his chest with a laugh. 

Kakashi snatched her wrist and held it close to his chest before she could pull it away. She gazed at him, pink lips pulled into a tentative smile, her cheeks rosy. She looked so delicate, this woman with power at her fingertips and magic in her palms. “I love you too,” he told her and watched that blush spread to her ears and her smile widen and felt something in his chest that was so full, that he could barely contain within his ribcage. “You know that right?”

“I do,” she moved closer to kiss him again. He kissed her back, gentle and sweet, the soft hum of the rain like white noise in his ear, an invisible blanket that separated them from the world. “Never want anyone else but you.”

Kakashi smiled against her lips, stroking her cheek with his thumb as his tongue pressed past her lips. He pulled back to press soft kisses to her chin, her jawline and her cheeks. 

She glowed until his loving touch, which only made him want to pour more of himself into her. “Good,” he told her, returning to her lips. “Because I’m going to marry you one day, Sakura.”


End file.
